Ganondorf's Return
by hferg
Summary: Set 350 years after Ocarina of Time, Link, Sheik, and Zelda must stop the revival of the Demon King, but first they must learn to trust each other. Rated for Violence, Gore, and other stuff.
1. The Mayor's Request

_Author's Notes (A/N): A Legend of Zelda fic? Yep! This story is something that's been running around in my head repeatedly lately, the first chapter finally fell into place, and I was able to actually start writing it._

_I should note, if it's not obvious by reading the story, that it takes place about 350 years after the events of Ocarina of Time. The Kokiri supposedly live rather long lives, thus I have them still around here, even though the Link and Zelda from that time have long since passed. I DO plan on having Zelda show up, along with Shiek, and of course Ganondorf. I mean, the story IS "Ganondorf's Return" after all..._

_Also, as far as Link having brown hair, I am aware that he's considered to be blonde, but it always looked more of a light brown to me, rather than blonde. And since this is a Link that doesn't appear in any games, it should be allowed that his appearance can be slightly different, shouldn't it?_

_One last note: I've given this an M rating because of the violence and gore that will be involved. After all, Stalfos and Redeads don't exactly scream G rating, do they? I'm not sure how far I'm going to take any relationships in this story yet, though I do intend to at least reference them, if not outright show them. That said, when the story begins, Link has never met Zelda or Shiek, so it'd be hard for them to have anything already going._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda... by the way, why IS it Legend of ZELDA? Shouldn't be Legend of Link or Legend of Hyrule?_

**Chapter 1 - The Mayor's Request**

As the birds sang and the wind caused leaves to rustle in the forest, he stood, patiently waiting for his target to appear. He'd seen a glimpse of it over an hour ago, across the clearing in which he now stood. When he spotted it, he'd taken the old bow off his back and notched an arrow into it, ready to do what he'd come to do. By the time he'd done so, however, his target had disappeared. He knew it was still nearby, now all he had to do was wait for it to show up again.

He was dressed in a green tunic with a green cap that covered part of his long brown hair. He appeared to be around twenty years of age, with long, pointed ears. His legs were bare, save for the knee-high wraps to protect him from thorns and thistles that made up the underbrush of the forest. The bow in his hand was very old, and appeared to be almost ready to fall apart. The string was already starting to rip and pull. He only had a couple arrows in the quiver on his back, and strapped to his waist were three large bags and a small knife.

As the young man continued watching, he suddenly spotted it. Across the clearing, a slight movement caught his eye. He raised his bow and pulled back on the arrow, ready to let it fly. Soon enough, the head of a deer poked out from behind a tree. The young buck took off running, and the man let his arrow fly. It struck true, hitting the buck in the neck. It immediately fell to the ground, but the man held his position, making sure that it stayed down. Finally satisfied, he put the bow back around his shoulder, and pulled out his knife as he walked toward the deer's carcass.

Unknown to him, he wasn't the only one in the forest today. In fact, as he'd been watching the deer, two others were watching him. The shorter one, a male child who looked to be no more than eight, with pointed ears, was dressed completely in green. His companion, a taller female who looked to be twelve, sported green hair, but otherwise was dressed similarly.

It was the male who spoke first. "You're sure it's him?"

His comment garnered a small giggle from his companion. "Mido, you've known me since we were born, and you still question my judgment?"

Mido blushed slightly at her words. "No, Saria. I just don't feel comfortable with the idea that some spoiled Hylian is going to save us all."

"His ancestor did once before."

"So you claim."

Approximately three hundred fifty years ago, a boy who lived among the Kokiri disappeared. A year later, he returned, telling tales of fighting a great evil and saving Hyrule by traveling to the future to destroy the monster. The Kokiri didn't believe him, except for Saria, who claimed that his actions had created a divergence in the time line. The boy eventually left, and though he occasionally returned to the Kokiri Village, his visits were never very long.

Saria smiled to Mido. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a part to play as well."

Mido scoffed slightly at his friend's banter. "He's older than the last one."

Saria nodded, sighing slightly. "Not all of them are kids when they are chose, Mido. Though, you're right, he's older than most are when they are called."

In the years since the time line was altered, Saria and others had researched the history of Hyrule and discovered that the bloodline of the hero and the princess are intricately linked, and that every few centuries the two would have to deal with a great evil that plagued Hyrule. Usually, the Princess and hero were teenagers, though the last time, they were only ten, and this time, apparently, they were in their twenties.

Mido sighed, and the two Kokiri resumed their silent watching who Saria claimed was the hero's descendent.

The young man had knelt next to the deer's body and cut into it, dissecting it. The three bags he'd had on his waist were now on the ground near him. In one bag was the flesh and other edible parts of the body. In the second were organs and items that couldn't be eaten. Most of those would be used for other things, including potion making. The third bag was getting bones, and eventually would also contain the skin of the animal once it was fully removed.

As the young man worked, another, older man approached him. The young man glanced back as he approached, but continued his work. "Sir."

"Hello, Link. I see you've managed to get a fine animal today."

"Thank you, sir." Link smiled slightly at the compliment. "Forgive me, but it's unusual for you to be in the forest. Is there something you wanted?"

"Actually, there is. I'm sure you know that Farron was supposed to leave this afternoon to deliver a package to the Royal Family for us."

"Yes, of course." Link continued his work as he spoke to the elder.

The man sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, Farron has become ill. You are the only other rider capable of making the trip."

Link sighed as well, knowing what the man was asking. "You want me to take the package in her stead." He stood up and turned to the man, looking him over. "It must have taken a lot for you to swallow your pride enough to ask."

The man's face turned bright red as the scowl he'd had since the conversation began deepened. "If there was anyone else, I wouldn't ask you." The man was unable to hide the disgust and anger he felt toward the younger man any longer. "You are a disgrace to our village and our people."

Link scoffed at the older man's statement. "I don't live in your village, only near it. And as for your package..." He looked back at the deer, then to the man, before sighing. "I can be ready later this afternoon. But I want to finish this and speak to Farron first."

"Very well. You need to leave by four if you want to get to Darma by nightfall." The man turned and walked back the way he'd came, as Link turned his attention back to the deer.

A few hours passed by and Link finished with the deer, when sudden rustling behind him caused him to spin around, moving the knife to a defensive position. Spotting the two children, he relaxed, recognizing them, then turning back to his work. "I suppose you are here to admonish me for killing the deer."

"Is that what you think we do?" Mido's comment had a bit of an edge to it, as if daring Link to insult them.

"The Kokiri are the Children of the Forest, and the protectors of all that reside in it, aren't they?"

"This is true, but we acknowledge that Hyilians, along with most other races, do not live off of plants alone, that they use animals for meat... and other things." Saria's words were calmer, kinder, than her friend's.

Link nodded and closed up the bags, then gave the pair his full attention. "Is there something I can help you with, then?"

"Not really, young one. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Saria." The young child held out her hand.

Link smiled and took it. "My name's Link. You're the Sage of the Kokiri?"

"You've heard of me." Saria actually seemed surprised by this.

"I have." He looked to Mido at this point. "Which would make you her bodyguard and the Kokiri's leader, correct?"

"I'm the Great Mido." The man acknowledged. Unlike Saria, he didn't offer his hand, though.

Link nodded and picked up the bags. "Well, it's good to meet you both. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He began to walk off but was stopped by Saria.

"If you're heading to Hyrule Castle, please be careful. On the plains of Hyrule Field, the undead have begun rising from their graves once again."

"How do you know that, if you've never left the forest?" Link glanced back at her.

"It's an ability I have. Be careful, Link." Saria smiled and bowed slightly to him, before they both turned and headed back into the forest, soon after completely disappearing among the trees. Link watched them leave, his mind trying to make sense of her words to him. Shaking his head, he decided to leave it alone and made his way to his home, a tree house that was not too far away.

As he approached his home, his horse whinnied in acknowledgment. "Hey, Epona." He sat the bags down in a basket and turned to pet her. "You ready to go for a ride later?" The mare whinnied and nodded, bringing a smile to the young man's face. "Good, I'll put these away and get what we need from the village, then we'll leave." Epona whinnied again and Link smiled, before climbing the ladder to a landing in front of his house.

Once there, he grabbed a nearby rope and pulled on it. The rope moved through a pulley system and caused the basket full of deer parts to rise up to the landing. Once it was high enough, Link tied the rope off, then pulled the basket onto the landing. Taking the bags from it, Link placed them in an area of the interior of his home. Once they were placed where he wanted them, he removed the bow and quiver, placing them on a shelf. Looking at his clothes, he decided to change. Finding the attire he wanted, he put it on. Now he had on a green shirt with white trimmings, a longer white shirt underneath, and loose-fitting white pants. Satisfied with his new look, he then grabbed his sheathed sword and placed it on his back, the hilt of the sword sticking up over his left shoulder. He also grabbed a small pouch and put it on his waist. Satisfied he had everything he needed, he left the house, climbing down and heading for the nearby village.

_A/N: So, yeah, this is going to be an interesting story to write, since I'm taking known characters and putting them in an unknown time. At any rate, Link will speak to Farron next chapter, then leave for Darma. Also, the man who Link speaks to, if you haven't already figured it out, is the mayor of the village. He and Link have a bit of history and they don't like each other at all, which makes things a bit awkward for reasons that'll be shown in the next chapter._

_I suppose I should note that the village that Link and the others currently are in is nestled in the forest between the Kokiri Village and Lake Hylia. Darma is near the edge of the forest, and Hyrule Castle Town is a two days' ride north from Darma. I will PROBABLY go to most, if not all, the places visited during Ocarina of Time, and I might reference Majora's Mask, I haven't decided on that yet._

_As always, PLEASE leave a comment or review!_


	2. Setting Out

_A/N: Link's journey begins. I am aware that the start of his journey is similar to how Twilight Princess started. That said, this is NOT a novelization of Twilight Princess. Midna will NOT be mentioned or referenced in this story. Well... probably not, anyway._

_So, Link's journey begins, and we get to see a bit more of the dislike that Marril has for Link. I should note that I haven't named Link's home village for the simple fact that I honestly haven't thought of one yet. Not that it'll matter a whole lot, considering what I have planned for the next few chapters. The same goes for Farron's mother._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, though I do own some of the games!_

**Chapter 2 – Setting Out**

Link sighed as he entered the village. The village was small, less than fifty people occupied it. Most of the houses were built with a combination of wood from the forest that surrounded them and brick brought in from Castle Town. As he made his way down the main path of the village, he looked around to the residents. Most of them ignored his passing, of the few did look at him, some smiled, others looked as if they would rather attack him. Link had become used to this by now, it didn't bother him. Instead he simply made his way to the home of Farron and her family.

It wasn't long after he knocked on the door that a middle-aged woman opened it. She immediately recognized Link and her smile turned into a frown quickly upon doing so.

"May I come in, ma'am?" Link bowed slightly to the woman, who sighed and stepped aside, allowing Link access.

"She's upstairs. Don't bother her too much."

"I won't." Link reassured the woman, then headed up the stairs. He knocked on a closed door on his left once he reached the hallway. A soft voice within gave him permission to enter, and he did.

Once inside the room, Link paused, gasping slightly. Laying on the bed was a woman around his age. However, she looked extremely pale and tired. The woman smiled when she saw Link, however and moved so that there was room on the bed for him to sit down. "Please?"

Link nodded, removing his hat and sitting next to her. "Farron." He looked her over with a sad look on his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Link. I just..." Before she could finish, she began coughing. Link's concern for his friend grew at this. "I'm all right. It's just a cold."

"All right, Farron. If you say so." He smiled to her, and she relaxed a little in her bed. "Your father asked me to take the package to the Castle."

"You said yes?"

"I said I would if I could talk to you first."

"Why did you want to do that?"

Link smiled at her question. "Many reasons, Farron." He reached down and touched her cheek. "You're a little hot. You should get some rest. I'll be back in less than a week, and I want to take you hunting when I return."

Farron smiled at his words. "I look forward to it." She began coughing again, and Link stood up, his smile turning once more into concern. The young man turned around to leave, and saw that the woman who'd answered the door was standing there.

"Uh..." Link wasn't sure what to say to her.

"She's been like that all day." The woman seemed almost as tired as Farron was. "I'm worried about her."

"So am I, ma'am." Link sighed slightly. "I wish I could say or do more, but I have to go. Marril has a job for me."

"Ah, so you're taking her place? I hope you don't screw it up." There was a bit of anger in the woman's voice as she spoke, which made Link cringe slightly.

"I won't. If it's all right with you and Marril, I'd like to see her again when I return."

"I heard, we'll see." The woman nodded to Link, who excused himself and left the house.

Link made his way over to the largest building in the village. He knew this is where the Mayor and the various other VIPs of the village met. Marril, the village's mayor, was almost always in his office if he wasn't at home. The building itself was more than the mayor's office, however. It was also a barracks and motel for visiting soldiers and other travelers passing through. Behind the building was a stable for horses. Link had left Epona at his house because he knew as his horse, she wouldn't be any more welcome in the village than he was.

Upon entering the meeting area, Link walked over to the closed door on the far side of the room. When he knocked, he was immediately told to enter by Marril, to which Link complied. "Sir?"

Marril stared at Link for a few minutes, studying the young man. Eventually he sighed, and began speaking. "You know, I don't like asking you to do something this important, but right now, I don't have anyone else available who can pull it off. Fact is, everyone else is needed to help with the harvest which is starting this week."

Many of the villagers were farmers by trade. They'd established a handful of fields in the forest, and this time of year, the wheat and corn was ready to be picked. Link, like everything else that happened in the village, wasn't allowed to help with the harvest, which suited him fine, as he preferred to use the forest's natural gifts instead.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Marril's voice cut into Link's thoughts.

"Sorry, sir. What do I need to do?"

"This package is to be taken to the king in Hyrule Castle. You have an audience with him at noon on Friday. Do not be late." As he spoke, Marril produced an oddly shaped object wrapped in deerskin. When he sat it down on the desk, there was a metallic thud, which told Link what the material of the object was. Link took the object and looked at it. "And don't unwrap it, either. It is a gift for the royal family and ONLY the royal family." Marril sighed and looked out the window. "You'd better get going of you want to make it to Darma by nightfall."

"Very well, sir." Link nodded and stood up, grabbing the package. "I should be back within a week." He turned to leave but was stopped by Marril's voice.

"Link." The young man turned to look at the mayor. "Don't forget, you must be in the castle by Friday at noon."

"I know." Link smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It only took him half an hour to return to his home. Once there, he got Epona saddled and tied the package to the back of it, where there was space to do so. Undoing Epona's reigns, he mounted his mare. With a short kick of his heels, they were off.

It took twenty minutes to get to the trail that led from Link's home village to Darma. Link knew that during the day, there wouldn't be any problems getting from place to place. At night, however, Stalfos and other creatures roamed Hyrule Field, and Poes were occasionally seen in the forest. When he reached the trail, Link paused, holding Epona. The trail was mostly straight between the two villages, and was the only clear path that existed. All the same, Link had acquired a sense of foreboding during the ride. Because of this, he'd decided to listen to his instincts and run near the trail, not on it. The reason for this was that even someone who'd lived in the forest their entire life, as Link had, could easily get lost in the thick woods. By keeping the trail in sight, he would be able to get to Darma, but stay out of view of anyone on the trail.

Link knew that staying off the trail would slow him down. He also knew that he was actually ahead of schedule, and should be able to reach Darma by nightfall. And so, he took her through the woods, staying within sight of the trail, but going slow enough, and quiet enough, that anyone on the trail wouldn't be able to see him.

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon when Link was able to see Darma in the distance. He had seen a few travelers on his way to Darma, but none that he hadn't expected. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was coming. He started Epona toward their destination once more.

As the sun continued to sink and darkness began to claim the forest, Link stopped her once again. He listened to the forest, and after a few seconds, he heard a sound that made his heart go cold. A disembodied laugh came from seemingly all around him, a sign that Poes were out and about. "Hya!" Link kicked his mount into high speed toward Darma, knowing that fighting a Poe with his current equipment wasn't a good idea. As they sped toward the town, Link had to force Epona to bank hard to the left as one of the large ghosts suddenly appeared directly in their path. The ghost gave chase, but as the light of Darma began to shine brighter, the Poe backed off. Sighing in relief, Link slowed his horse back down and headed for the village proper.

The first stop Link made was to the local motel. This time of year, there were usually one or two rooms open, though sometimes travelers heading into the forest for hunting would spend the night in Darma, so Link had to make sure before putting Epona in the stables. Thus, he took the package with him as he entered the small two-story building and approached the counter.

"Oh, hello, Link." The old lady behind the desk greeted him with a smile. "Heading out into Hyrule Field?"

"Yes, Mona. Are there any rooms left?" Link frequently stayed in Mona's inn when he was travelling out of the forest. She was always kind and courteous to him, and her rates were quite reasonable. Because of the frequency of his stays, he'd come to know her, and to some extent, her family as well. Mona had a son who was in the Hyrule Army, currently stationed in Kakariko village, where he, his wife, and their two children lived. She had once been an innkeeper in Castle Town, but had grown tired of the city life and moved to Darma to take over the inn there when the previous owner, who was a close friend of hers, had passed.

"Of course, Link. There's always a room for you." Mona smiled and handed Link a key. Then she noticed the package he carried. "What do you have there?"

"It's a delivery for the royal family." Link turned slightly red as he mentioned this. "I'm sorry, but that's all I'm able to say about it. Thank you, Mona."

"All right. There's still some dinner left, if you're hungry." She usually fed those who stayed at her inn, and often had leftovers, just in case someone would come in late.

"Thanks again, Mona. I'll take some once I get Epona settled." He smiled and headed for his room, deciding that it was better to hide the package first, then take care of Epona. She was used to staying in the stables by now, and after Link paid for her boarding for the night, he returned to the inn to have his dinner. During the dinner, he spoke at length with the elderly woman, asking about her son and his family, and how she was doing. Once dinner was over, he thanked his host once more, he then decided it was time for bed. After all, he was going to be riding nearly nonstop for the next two days in order to keep the Stalfos away and reach Castle Town in time.

_A/N: So Link made it to Darma safely. Too bad the rest of his journey won't be as easy. Then again, if it was, the story would be pretty boring, wouldn't it? Next chapter, I intend to get into Link's history with Marril, as well as show the first big bump in the road for our hero. Zelda's first appearance isn't too far off, only a few more chapters!_

_As always, please review or comment!_


	3. A Change in Plans

_A/N: So, another chapter in my story! The first part of this is a memory coming to Link in the form of a dream as he sleeps. After that, he continues his journey, but hits an unexpected bump in the road._

_As for the names of the family members, I do have a little basis for them from the games. Family members in the Legend of Zelda games tend to have names that are similar, so I decided to do that here with the mayor's family._

_Disclaimer: Skyward Sword looks good, but I don't own anything in this other than the story and my OC's._

**Chapter 3 – A Change in Plans**

"_Come on, Link!" A child's voice echoed through the air as a boy, no older than 13, ran in front of him. Link, who himself was only 14, laughed and chased after the boy. The boy led him to a hole in the ground in the middle of the forest. "It's down there! Come on!" With that, the boy jumped down. Link paused for a minute, before hearing voices coming from behind him._

"_Mallow! Come on out, son!" The unmistakable voice of Marril echoed through the forest as he looked back._

"_Link? Where are you two?" Marril's wife echoed next, and Link realized that he needed to find Marril before his parents found them. Sighing, he jumped into the hole after his friend._

_When he landed, surprisingly gently, on the ground below, he looked in awe at the scene before him. Despite the only route to the surface being the hole they'd just jumped into, the entire cave was lit up, as if it was daylight. Stepping into it, both boys looked around in wonder. "It's beautiful, Mallow." Link gasped in awe at the sight._

"_Yeah, told you you'd like it." Mallow smirked and stepped forward, oblivious to the sudden movement to his left._

"_Look out!" Link shoved Mallow out of the way as a large lizard tried to take a bite out of the pair. Drawing his sword from his back, Link began swinging at the beast, who turned its attention immediately to the one who'd robbed it of its meal. The beast reared its head back, and Link realized with horror that fire was beginning to form in its mouth, and he had nowhere to go to dodge it._

_Suddenly the beast squealed in pain and wheeled around, at the same time, letting out a stream of fire that arced around the cave. Link noticed with relief that Mallow had managed to dodge the fire by hiding behind a rock pillar. Then he saw what had made the monster angry, a large gash in its tail, no doubt from Mallow's sword. Smirking, Link slashed the beast in the same spot, causing it to squeal again, once more spinning around, this time to face Link once more. It began to charge up another fire attack, when it squealed and collapsed._

_The boys laughed, proud that they'd slain the beast, until they noticed that it was suddenly glowing red. Their joy quickly turned to fear as the lizard exploded in a bright flash of light._

"Mallow!" Link sat up, panting, a look of fear on his face as he looked around the room. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. The dream was still fresh in his mind, the memory resurfacing once more. Sighing, he got out of bed and looked out the window at the field beyond. As he did, he saw several small flames in the distance. "Hunters? They're out early." He remarked to himself as he grabbed his clothes and dressed.

It was a somewhat well known fact that the Stalfos that prowled Hyrule Field in the evenings usually stayed away from large groups. Because of this, it wasn't uncommon in the fall to see groups of ten or more hunters camping out in the open of the field rather than spending money to stay at an inn. Typically, however, the hunting groups waited until after harvest to do their hunts, there were less places for their prey to hide when the fields were cleared of their crops.

Once Link was ready, he grabbed his sword and the package and headed downstairs, where he found Mona in the kitchen cooking up eggs and other items for breakfast. Upon hearing his arrival she turned and smiled. "Morning. I take it you're still dealing with your memories?"

Link turned slightly red at her comment. "You heard me yell?"

The innkeeper smiled and laughed lightly at his question. "My room is right next to yours. It wasn't that hard to hear you, considering how old and thin these walls are. Come on, sit down, you need to eat before you go."

Link nodded and complied with her wishes, sitting down for some food. "Thank you." Mona nodded and sat with him, eating her own breakfast. They talked a little about his dream, though Mona was already aware of it. Link had been having versions of that dream off and on ever since the incident had occurred. Link also remarked about seeing hunters heading into the forest, which Mona agreed seemed early in the year.

Once breakfast was done, and a few other guests had joined them, Link thanked Mona once more, paid his bill, and left. He stopped quickly at the store to see if they had anything useful in their stock, but they didn't. After he thanked the storekeeper, he then made his way to the stables to pick up his friend.

Epona, as was her custom apparently, had acted up a bit without her master present, though she was getting used to being left there, and wasn't nearly as restless as she once had been. Link made sure his bill to the stable was paid, then tied the package to the back of the saddle, before mounting his horse and saying farewell to the stable hands.

It was nearing noon when Link saw something in the distance. Encouraging Epona to speed up, it wasn't long until he saw that it was a caravan, or at least what was left of one. Stopping her once they were close, Link dismounted and looked it over closer.

The caravan's wagons had been circled around to protect the people within the circle. It appeared that someone had raided it during the night or early this morning. As he looked around, Link noticed several bodies that were laying in the area. Many of them were beaten severely, a few were missing limbs. One in particular had apparently been gutted, his intestines were laying on the ground next to him. Another had a large hole in his skull with part of his brain exposed. Already flies were beginning to circle, and vultures could be seen nearby. It wouldn't be long before the bodies were beginning to be picked apart by scavengers.

Sighing, Link began to make his way back to his horse, when a groan coming from one of the overturned wagons caught his attention. He ran over to the wagon, and upon reaching the other side, saw an old man trapped under it. The man was wearing old, tattered clothes, and wrapping over his eyes, apparently he was blind. Link knelt beside him, checking him as he groaned once more. Alarmed, Link immediately considered his options. "Sir? Hang on, I'll get you some help." He moved to get up, but the man grabbed his arm.

"Don't bother. There's nothing that can help me now." As he spoke, Link noticed that a piece of wood from the wagon was embedded in the man's gut, through which he was bleeding quite severely. Indeed, the man didn't have long left. Nodding Link knelt back down next to him.

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?"

"I don't know who or what they were, obviously, I didn't see them." Link nodded at the man's attempt at humor, despite his situation. "They smelled quite foul, and attacked us as we slept last night. We heard them coming, but we couldn't stop them from overrunning us." The man groaned and his face contorted in pain. "They slaughtered everyone, their screams, I can still hear them. They must have thought I was already gone, so they left me alone. I heard..." The man began coughing, blood starting to pour out of his mouth now. "They were looking for a girl who was to deliver a package to Hyrule Castle. They said she was coming from the south, and may not be alone."

Link listened, and realized suddenly who he meant. "Farron..." He whispered her name as he looked back the way he came. Far off in the distance, he could just see a little smoke coming from within the forest. Sighing, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep the appointment with the king. "Hang on, sir, I'll go get..." As he turned his attention to the man, he realized he'd died. "May the Goddesses protect you and your friends." He whispered a short prayer for the dead, then stood back up, walking over to Epona. "Well, girl, it looks like we won't be meeting the Royal Family this week after all." The mare whinnied as Link nodded to her, mounting her and turning her around. The two then took off at full speed back toward their village.

As he rode, Link kept a weary eye on the smoke in the distance. He knew immediately that it wasn't coming from Darma, but from somewhere beyond that village. There was only one place he could think of, and knowing this made him very nervous. He realized that he needed to stop and get some supplies from his home before going into the village, his house was far enough away that it was probably safe from the raiders.

It was late afternoon when he reached his home. As he'd suspected, it hadn't been disturbed, though there was smoke in the air and the fires burning in the village could be heard crackling. Link tied Epona up where she normally stayed, and she almost immediately collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm sorry, girl." Link petted her gently, then climbed into the house. He grabbed a couple potions and his bow and quiver, then climbed back down the ladder and ran for the burning town.

_A/N: Things have taken a turn for the worse now, haven't they? Next time, Link tries to save the villagers, and gets his first real action of the story._

_As for the dream/memory sequence in the beginning of this chapter, that will be expanded on more later. Link is haunted by that memory, and I will be referring to it a few more times._

_As always, please leave a review or comment!_


	4. The Burned Village

_A/N: All right, Zelda and Sheik appear for the first time in this chapter, and we learn who attacked the village, and the caravan. Yeah, I'm making things a bit mysterious, but hey, that's how most of the games are in the beginning anyway, isn't it? There's also more graphic violence in this chapter, and I'll be continuing that trend in most of my scenes._

_I forgot to note before, though it should be apparent, Sheik and Zelda are two separate people. I'll explain why in a future chapter, when they talk about the past._

_Another thing I'd like to mention is this. I'd originally intended for this story to be a Link/Zelda story. However, the other day I got in my head a rather mature scene between Link and Sheik which I actually liked. As such I already wrote that scene out, it'll appear in a chapter somewhere down the road. Because of that, and because I realized that the two men are going to be together MUCH more than either of them will be seen with Zelda, I decided that this is going to be a Link/Sheik story instead, though I'll probably try to add Zelda in and make it a three way eventually._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't kill me!_

**Chapter 4 – The Burning Village**

Link ran through the forest toward the village. It took him only a few minutes before he could see the flames of the houses and businesses. When he got close enough, he climbed up a tree to see over the homes at the village itself. He knew from playing in them as a kid that the trees were thick enough he could easily jump from one to the next and circle around the small town if he needed to, but for now, he was trying to see if anyone was left inside. He knew that he couldn't see the whole village from anywhere, but he could see part of it from his current position.

After a few minutes, he saw a man come from behind one of the buildings. The man's appearance shocked and angered Link. He was dressed in silver armor, with blue clothing visible underneath it, and an orange stripe on the helmet. It was a soldier with the Hyrule Army. Link couldn't help but wonder why they were here, though he realized that they were probably responsible for destroying the village. Pulling his bow out, Link notched an arrow and took aim at the lone soldier.

Link's aim was true, and the arrow went through the soldier's unprotected neck, essentially slitting his throat. The soldier gripped the wound, but Link knew that in a few minutes he'd bleed out, much like the deer he'd slain the day before. Satisfied with the kill, he moved to find another target.

A couple minutes later, he found another soldier. This one was much closer to Link's position than the last soldier he'd found. This one also had his back turned to Link. All the same, the young man notched an arrow and aimed for the unprotected back of the soldier's leg. He fired his arrow, but this time, his aim was off. The arrow stuck the soldier's left leg, though Link was aiming for his right. The guard fell to his knees, and Link quickly fired off another arrow, hoping to finish him off quickly. This arrow clanged off the soldier's armor only stunning him.

At this point, two more soldiers saw their wounded comrade and started rushing to help him. Link tried to fire another arrow at one of the approaching soldiers, but when he pulled back on the string, the bow snapped in half. Grumbling a bit, Link threw the broken bow down and drew his sword. Slipping between the burning houses, Link impaled the wounded soldier from behind before anyone knew he was there. Pulling his sword out, he spun around and slashed one of the approaching guards across the chest, fatally wounding him as well.

By this time, the third soldier had drawn his own sword and swung at Link, only to be blocked by the young swordsman. The guard wasn't prepared to fight, however, and having seen two of his friends get slain, his confidence was shattered. As such, it wasn't long before Link was able to cut down the third soldier as well. After looking on the soldiers' bodies angrily, making sure they were finished, Link looked around the village and headed for the central area nearby.

When Link arrived in the open area in the middle of the village he stopped short. Across the way, a young, blond Hylian female. She was wearing a dress made of various shades of purple, ranging from almost white to dark purple. On the front of her dress was the coat of arms of the Royal Family of Hyrule, and she wore a tiara on her head. She had on white gloves that came up to her elbows as well as a white pearl necklace. A sheathed rapier was tied to her waist.

The young woman gasped in surprise and shock as she saw Link, but as the swordsman cautiously approached her, she showed no fear. She also didn't reach for her sword. Link kept his eyes open as he walked into the middle of the area, knowing that the woman probably wasn't alone.

A flash of shadow caught Link's attention, and he spun around, putting up his sword arm by reflex. As he did, a metal rope wrapped around it. On the other end of the rope, a person stood, clad in a tight blue jumpsuit with wraps covering the newcomer's face and head. The chest of his jumpsuit was white with a red eye painted on it. He also had white wrap on his hands, though his fingers were exposed. The man had black boots that made it up to his knees, and black eyes, with red pupils.

After analyzing the situation, Link realized he was actually caught by a whip, rather than a rope. After a few seconds, the man began pulling on the whip, trying to knock Link down. Link was prepared for this, and held his ground. He then pulled with his arm and actually managed to knock the other man off balance instead. The man stumbled forward, toward Link, who lashed out with an elbow to the man's face, knocking him back. Link followed up that attack with an attempt to kick the man away, but the man agilely dodged the kick, responding with a punch of his own, which Link in turn blocked. The mystery man responded by kicking Link away with a foot to his chest, causing some separation.

Link dodged another whip strike, and the mystery man dodged a sword swipe by Link. As Link tried to swing his sword at the man again, the man doubled up the whip and blocked Link's sword with the improvised shield. The man then wrapped his whip around the sword, pulling and twisting, forcing Link to lose his grip on his weapon. As the man was disposing of the sword, however, he took another punch from Link. The man was able to recover quickly, and dodged Link's next attack, grabbing his wrist and using the larger man's momentum to throw Link to the ground. Link countered, grabbing the man's jumpsuit and throwing him over Link's body.

As the two got back to their feet, the mystery man reached into his suit and threw something at Link. Link's reactions allowed him to dodge the flung projectiles, which turned out to be several needles, but in the process, he was knocked off balance. Link was forced to back away from the other in an effort to not fall, but once he had his balance back, he returned to a fighting stance.

"That's enough!" The female's voice caused both men to stop their fighting and turn to her. The man stopped immediately and nodded to the woman, backing away from Link. Link simply glared at the woman, who began to speak once more. "I am..."

"I know who you are, Princess." Link couldn't hide the disgust in his voice as he interrupted her. "You and your friends are the ones who destroyed my village! I was sent to give your father a gift, and THIS is how you repay us?"

Link's statement caused the princess to gasp once again, as realization dawned on her. "You think we..." She sighed and shook her head. "We arrived only an hour ago. This village was already on fire by then. In fact, it was because of the fire that we stopped!"

"You lie!"

"Watch your mouth, peasant." The ninja's comment reminded Link that he was still there, and gained the young man's attention once more.

"Sheik, that's enough. Leave him be." The princess' command was acknowledged by her companion who became silent once more. "I can prove it, if you'll follow me." Link nodded then looked back at Sheik, watching him closely as he retrieved his sword from the ground nearby, then he followed the princess.

The princess led Link past one of the buildings that had burned to the ground, and into the forest. After a few minutes of walking, they found a carriage and several horses, along with several more soldiers. Link looked at all of them cautiously as he followed the woman into the makeshift corral. Once there, Link saw several people with blankets over them, and more people standing around moving between those laying. The princess began to speak again. "We tried to save as many as we could, but most of the people we found were already dead." Link realized that a couple of the people who were kneeling over some of the others were actually doctors. He turned his attention back to where Zelda was taking them as she entered the carriage.

Inside was a sleeping woman whom Link immediately recognized. "Faer?" Farron's mother seemed to wake up upon hearing her name, and she looked at Link and gasped.

"Link, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be heading to the palace!" The woman seemed to be angry with Link, but winced in pain as she moved. Link then noticed the red bandage on her stomach, where she'd apparently been stabbed.

"I heard about a raiding party heading this way. I tried to get back before they arrived, but I failed. I'm sorry."

The woman sighed in anger and frustration. "And because you turned back, you'll never make it to the castle on time."

"Whatever business he had with the king, I can take care of it instead, ma'am." The princess spoke up from behind Link. He'd almost forgotten that she was still there.

Her words seemed to comfort the woman. "Thank you, Princess. Your kindness and generosity can never be repaid."

"Don't worry, ma'am. It is an honor to be of service to the people of Hyrule." Link glanced at her and shook his head. He knew a line of political bull when he heard it, and he was hearing one now. All the same, Faer nodded and returned her attention to Link.

"Link, since you're here, I need you to do something for me." Link nodded to her as she spoke. "Find Marril and Farron."

"I'll try to find their bodies when the fires are out."

"Their bodies?" Faer took a moment to think about what Link said. When she realized, she shook her head. "Marril came home and picked up Farron. He said he was taking her to get help. They rode off on horseback about an hour before the village was attacked."

Link looked at Faer curiously at this new information. Faer believed what her husband had told her was the truth, but Link wasn't buying it. He knew Marril was capable of doing whatever it took to save his own skin, so he wasn't too surprised that the mayor had fled the village. He was curious as to why he'd taken Farron with him, however. Perhaps she gave him an excuse to flee, though why wouldn't he take Faer with him? To keep others from being suspicious? Link pushed those thoughts aside for the moment as he asked a question that had been nagging at him since he'd arrived. "Who did this?"

Faer sighed and shook her head. "They were not human."

"What do you mean?" Link was concerned now. Stalfos and Poes wouldn't be this aggressive, besides, whatever attacked the caravan was more organized than either of the undead beasts would be.

"They walked upright like us, but they looked like pigs." Faer closed her eyes and shook her head. "They had green skin and armor. They came in and started slaughtering everyone and setting fire to everything. They stabbed me and left me in the middle of the village to die. I don't know if anyone besides me is even still alive." As she spoke she began to cry now. "One of them said they were looking for someone specific, but I didn't catch the details."

"Farron." Link confirmed his knowledge. His comment caused her to start crying even more. "I'll find her, Faer. Then I'll find those who did this." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You have my word on that." With that, he stood up and left the carriage. He was too focused on the confirmation that they were still chasing his friend to notice the shocked look on the princess's face. It wasn't until Sheik spoke up that he was brought back to the present.

"What is it, Zelda?" Link's attention returned to the pair at his words.

"The woman in there, if she's right, the creatures responsible are Moblins." This got Sheik's attention as well.

"Moblins? Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but the description fits them."

"Wait a minute, you two. What are Moblins?" Link's question got the two to look at him once more.

"Moblins are a race of nomadic creatures who serve an evil demon. Their appearance in Hyrule more often than not foretells the return of the demon to this realm." Sheik's words made little sense to Link. He'd traveled quite a bit, but never heard of these creatures. However, before Link could ask for clarification, Zelda had a more pressing question.

"Link, what were you taking to the palace?"

"A package, I don't know what it was. Marril told me to give it to the king on Friday at noon, and not to open it." Link shrugged slightly. "His daughter, Farron was originally supposed to deliver the package, but she was ill yesterday, and I was asked to take her place. This morning, I met a caravan that had been destroyed overnight. One man was still alive and said before he died that they were looking for a woman delivering a package to the palace. I can only assume that they were after her, and they may still be."

Zelda nodded at the information, processing it quickly. "You can give me the package, I'll take it to my father."

"You can have it when you leave the village. Forgive me, but I still don't trust you yet. I've never heard of Moblins, though from the sound of things, they were sent here by someone else. How do I know it wasn't you?"

Zelda nodded once again at Link's words. "As you wish, Link."

As the two were talking, a soldier had walked up to and began speaking with Sheik. The other two had finished their conversation and the soldier returned to his duties as the ninja approached Zelda. "Forgive me, Princess, but they have spotted horse tracks heading south. They are no more than a few hours old."

"South? Are you sure?" Link looked at Sheik concerned. A nod from the other man caused Link to sigh in frustration. "Goddesses, why'd they go that way?"

"What's to the south?" Zelda's inquiry caused Link to look back at them. He then realized that the forest made the southern border of Hyrule's authority, and the areas to the south of that were almost never traveled.

"The Lost Woods is a short distance south of here. Beyond that is the Kokiri's Village. But it's very rare that anybody ever goes into the Lost Woods and returns."

"Why's that?" Zelda had heard of the Lost Woods, but had no idea why it was called that.

"That particular part of the woods is extremely thick, and it's easy to loose your sense of direction. Unless you've been there before, it's almost impossible to find your way through it."

"Unless you have the ability to tell the correct path from the incorrect one." Sheik spoke up once more.

Zelda nodded. "You two go find the two missing villagers. I'll stay here and help as much as I can." Sheik and Link looked at each other and both hesitated. "Well? Get going!" Sheik nodded and walked past Link heading for the woods.

"Come on, let's go." Sheik's comment as he passed the hero caused the older man to groan slightly. Link sighed and glared at Zelda for a minute, before turning and following Sheik into the forest.

_A/N: Wow, that chapter was longer than I thought it'd be. The next one will probably be a long one as well, as I have a few things planned for it. Eventually, I'll be returning to the dream Link had in the previous chapter, possibly after the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, Link and Sheik will meet the Kokiri in it, and we'll find out what happened with Farron and Marril._

_I hadn't originally intended to give a name to Farron's mother, but as I was writing this, I realized that saying "Farron's mother" or things like that all the time would get annoying quickly. Thus Faer is born._

_As always, please leave a review or comment!_


	5. Kokiri Village

_A/N: Well, this chapter is going to be Link and Sheik going to the Kokiri Village while they search for Farron and Marril. I will also have some more confrontation between Link and Marril, as well as more of Link and Sheik learning to get along with each other... well, trying to learn, anyway._

_I should note I haven't named Farron's disease yet, mostly because I'm not entirely sure myself what it is. It's somewhat a form of tuberculosis, but it's not quite the same._

_Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ... I do plan on getting Skyward Sword, though!_

**Chapter 5 – Kokiri Village**

The two men had walked quietly through the forest. It was readily apparent to Sheik that Link was familiar with the area, though he kept a watchful eye on both the woods surrounding them, and the Sheikah next to him. It was the younger of the two who broke the silence first. "So, why didn't we get on horses if we're going to be traveling through the woods?"

Link didn't stop to consider, but instead kept walking as he replied. "I've been riding mine all day, to the point where she's exhausted. Besides, the area we're heading to is called the Lost Woods. The thickness of the trees and the odd sounds that are sometimes heard coming from there makes horses very skittish."

As if on cue, the pair heard a horse whinny in the distance. They immediately drew their weapons and ran in the direction of the noise. It didn't take them long to spot the source of the sound. A white horse with black spots on it's rear flank was tied to a tree near what appeared to be an overturned, hollowed out log. Realizing quickly that there was no immediate danger, Link put his sword away. Sheik, however kept out his whip, and one hand stayed hidden in one of the folds of his suit.

The horse noticed Link, and whinnied again as the green clad man approached cautiously. "Shhh, it's all right. I'm not here to hurt you." When he was close enough, he put his hand on the horse's neck and started to pet her softly. "It's all right, girl."

Sheik continued his careful watch as Link calmed down the frightened mare. After a few minutes, the horse seemed calm enough that Link was able to take a closer look at the animal. He noticed that she seemed to be all right, though a small amount of blood was visible on her black colored mane. This concerned Link slightly, as it probably came from one of the two who rode her out here.

"She may be getting worse, Sheik. We need to hurry up and find them." At his comment, Sheik approached, which caused the mare to begin bucking slightly. Link held onto her reigns securely, however, and kept her from attacking the unfamiliar man.

Upon seeing the blood for himself, the Sheikah's eyes narrowed. As he looked around, he seemed to know where they'd gone. "Will the horse be all right here?"

"It'll be dark soon, and Poes will be out." Link seemed to consider if they'd attack the horse or not. "Unfortunately, we can't just untie her and send her away, she'll just run loose and we'll never find her." Link sighed. He didn't like leaving her tied up, she'd be an easy target for the mischievous ghosts that came out at night. At the same time, if he let her go, they'd never find her again. "I guess we have to chance that she'll be safe here. It's close enough to the Woods that they may stay away."

Sheik nodded his acknowledgment of Link's assessment, and the two looked at the archway. "So, this leads to the Lost Woods?"

"Yes. It's the only way in. There are several paths through the woods, but many of them circle back on each other and cross each other repeatedly." Link nodded to the archway. "There are many of these structures inside as well."

"You sound almost as if you've been in there before." Sheik was a bit surprised as he mentioned this.

"I was, when I was little. Not for very long, and I didn't go far enough to get lost, but I did come down here once or twice." Sheik nodded and approached the archway, examining it. "It's real wood. From what I understand, it comes from previous guardians of the forest."

Sheik mumbled something under his breath at his companion's words. If Link heard him, however, he didn't ask for clarification. The shadow warrior turned to Link. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, the sooner we find them the better. Though, you're leading."

"Why's that?" Sheik already knew the answer, but he wanted to know Link's reasoning.

"As you said in the village, you can tell the real path from the fake ones. Besides, I don't know you enough to trust you to have my back yet." Link smiled at his companion, which drew a shake of Sheik's head. Though Link couldn't see it, his companion couldn't help but smile at the words.

"All right, let's go." With that, the pair walked into the Woods.

The duo walked quietly for some time, Link following Sheik, always wary and ready for a fight. Sheik, for his part, seemed to be just as cautious around his new companion as well. The two walked along in silence, until they came to a part of the woods where the path went around a corner. The sound of rustling coming from ahead caused both men to stop and be ready for attack. Hearing the sound again, Link was able to identify it. "Deku Scrubs." His voice held a tone of annoyance to it.

"What are they?" Sheik seemed slightly confused.

"They're annoying little creatures that inhabit the thicker areas of the forest. They hide in the ground, their holes look like flowers. When something approaches they pop out of the ground and shoot Deku nuts at the target. The nuts tend to explode, knocking the target back and usually stunning it. They can be deflected back at the shooter, but I don't have a shield with which to do so."

"Why not get close and attack with your sword?"

"They'd need to be stunned with their own nuts first. Otherwise, if you get close they'll burrow back into the ground and hide until you pass by, then pop you in the back with their projectiles instead." Link looked around, sighing. "They also tend to inhabit areas where there's not much room to move, though this seems to not be one of those areas."

"If a projectile will stun them, I can help with that." As he spoke, the ninja produced a few nuts of his own. "I can't finish them off, however. That will have to be left to you."

Link smiled and nodded. "I can do that." He drew his sword and both men charged around the corner. Once in the open, two scrubs popped out of their hiding spots, trying to shoot the humans. Both men were quick enough to dodge the shots, though, and Sheik wasted no time stunning them with his own nuts. Link then charged in and slayed both of them. "Good job, Sheik." He smiled, but his expression changed when he saw his companion kneeling on the ground. He ran over with a look of concern on his face. "What is it?"

"More blood." Sheik pointed at the small patch of red on the grass and dirt near where he was kneeling.

"Well, at least we know they came this way." Link sighed as he looked around. "It's not much blood, either."

"No, it's not." Sheik looked up and around the area. "We need to keep moving."

"You're still leading." Sheik nodded at Link's comment and the two took off once more.

It took the two about a half an hour longer to move through the woods, teaming up to take on the various Deku Scrubs they found along the way. They also found a few more instances of blood on the ground, something which troubled Link a little. Eventually, they came to a wooden and rope bridge over a long gap in the path. Near the bridge was another area of blood. Seeing it, the two men immediately ran across the bridge and into the archway beyond.

What they saw on the other side surprised and shocked them both. They were standing on a grassy cliff overlooking a large, open area with several children playing. All of the children were wearing some sort of green outfit, and most of them had on green caps as well. At various points in the area, dead trees had been hollowed out to make homes. It seemed very peaceful.

"I guess this is the Kokiri Village." Link shrugged as he commented, then looked for a way down. After a few seconds of searching, he found vines entangled on one side that were capable of supporting his weight, and climbed down them to reach the ground below. Soon after, Sheik landed next to him, having jumped from the cliff. "Show off." The Sheikah simply smirked, unseen by Link, before both men noticed a young girl approaching.

"Link, you managed to make it through the Lost Woods!" The girl smiled to the green clad man, then noticed his companion. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"I am Sheik." He nodded to the girl.

"Ah, of the Sheikah? Then you travel with the Princess?" Sheik nodded again.

"Saria?" Link was actually a bit quiet, he didn't want to be rude, but he needed to know where his friend was.

"Yes?" She looked at him, smiling still.

"We are looking for two others from the village. Did they come here?"

"Oh, you mean Farron and Marril?" Link nodded. "They're here. Farron's in the house over there, Marril's in one toward the back." She gestured to the two buildings housing the two Hylians.

"They aren't together?" Sheik was surprised about this, but Link didn't appear to be shocked.

"He said he needed some time to himself." Saria didn't think it was too odd, but then again, Kokiri knew little about family relationships.

"I'm going to check Farron first." Sheik agreed and followed Link's lead into the house.

When the two entered the house, Link gasped. Farron laid in a bed that was a good foot too short for her, her shirt laying next to her with a little bit of blood on it, she also appeared to have been coughing up some blood as well, though currently, she appeared asleep. Sheik broke the silence first. "I should leave you two alone."

"What for? You're only going to spy on us anyway, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

Link pointed to the symbol on the younger man's chest. "I may not believe the legends, but I am familiar with them. You are the Princess's lap dog."

Link's words cut Sheik deep. One thing he had was pride, and Link was insulting it by belittleing his job. He glared angrily at the older man. "You..."

"Link?" The voice was weak, strained, and it sounded as if she was still half asleep, but Farron's question stopped the two men from fighting before it could get started. Link immediately went to her side, taking her hand in his. Sheik remained near the far wall, watching the two interact.

"Wow, you're cold." Link was quiet, concern filling his voice.

"I feel cold." She coughed again, a small amount of blood coming from her mouth.

"You haven't gotten any better, either."

"No, I haven't." She sighed and looked at Sheik. She wasn't scared of him, though it was obvious she had no idea what to make of him. "You were supposed to go to the castle."

"I heard someone was heading for the village looking for something. I had to come back to try to stop them." He sighed and looked back at Sheik, unsure if he should say what he'd found.

"There's nothing left, is there?" Link's attention immediately returned to his childhood friend as he looked at her curiously. "Dad said he was going to try to get help from the Kokiri, but I knew there was more than that. He was far to anxious and eager to leave for him to just want to help me." She smiled at Link, then continued. "Besides, you wouldn't have come back just because someone was on the way. It would have had to be something bad."

Link closed his eyes and nodded to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry about the village. If it's as bad as I think it is, I doubt that there was anything you could have done." She looked at Sheik. "I have to assume that if someone of your race is here then the Princess is nearby."

"She's in the village tending to the injured, including your mother." Sheik didn't move from his spot along the wall as he spoke, but his words brought a small smile to Farron's face.

"I'm glad that she survived." She began coughing again, more blood coming from her mouth. Link watched her for a few seconds, before squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry." He whispered once again, then stood up and left the house. Farron hadn't noticed it, but Sheik saw Link's face full of anger and hatred. Realizing what was going through the swordsman's mind, he followed and tried to talk him out of it. Before he got the chance, however, Saria stopped them both.

"Link, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your friend." She looked down, refusing to meet Link's gaze. "We did everything we could for her, but the best we could do was make her comfortable."

It took Link a minute to realize what she was saying, then he shook his head, putting a hand on Saria's shoulder. "She's still alive, but she's not good."

"Link, perhaps I should go get the Princess." Sheik spoke up and looked at Saria. "No offense, but she has knowledge and abilities that you do not. She may know a way to help Farron."

"I understand, young Sheikah." Saria nodded. "Go ahead and bring her."

"But only her, Sheik. Her guards don't need to know of this place."

Sheik looked as if he was going to protest, but he switched gears quickly, nodding instead. "Link, I can see the thoughts running through your head. Do not do what you are considering."

"We'll see." Sheik nodded again, then threw something down at the ground. The resulting flash and smoke blinded Link and Saria for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared, the ninja was gone. Link sighed, shaking his head, and continued off toward Marril's temporary lodging.

"If Farron's still alive, then why are you so angry with Marril? What's going on, Link?" Saria asked.

"He did something unforgivable before he brought her here. And I need to talk to him about it." Link stepped beyond Saria and toward the home Marril was currently in, fully aware that the childlike sage was following right behind him.

Marril heard footsteps on the wooden floor and turned to see who was entering the house. Before he could turn fully around, however, Link caught his jaw with a right hook, knocking the surprised mayor to the floor. Marril attempted to get up, but was quickly stopped by the tip of Link's sword pointed directly at his chest. It was then that he noticed the look of rage in the young man's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish you off right now."

Marril could only stare in confusion and disbelief at the man standing before him, ready to impale him with his sword. The confusion quickly turned to anger at the perceived betrayal and threat from the young man. "What the hell are you talking about? You are supposed to be on your way to..."

"To a trap?" Marril shut up quickly as Link interrupted him. "You KNEW they were coming, that's why you sent me instead! That's why you took your daughter and ran away, to save your ass!"

It was then that Marril realized what Link meant. And with the realization, some of the anger and contempt that he felt toward the young swordsman dissipated, though he was still ready to fight. "They were after her, yes. I took her and fled in order to SAVE the village!"

"Well, you FAILED!" With Link's declaration, all the fight left Marril..

"I.. failed?" Marril looked away from him, processing the statement, then he looked back at the seething swordsman. "What happened?"

"The village is gone, burned to the ground. Most of its inhabitants are dead, a few survived, but are severely wounded, including your wife." Link's anger, unlike Marril's hadn't left. "As far as I'm concerned you are responsible for their deaths. You ran away to save your own ass and didn't even have the courtesy to warn them of the incoming raid! So give me a reason why I shouldn't give the dead their due justice."

Marril had heard Link's statements, but was lost in his own thoughts. "What race of humans would raze an entire village looking for one person?"

"They weren't human." Link's comment got Marril's attention once again. "And it wasn't just a person they were after, but what the person had. They wanted your daughter because she was supposed to take the package to the King. They didn't come for me because they expected a female."

Marril sighed and shook his head, the realization of his actions crashing down on him as he closed his eyes and laid back on the ground, sobbing quietly. Still, Link pressed on with his accusations. "They razed the village because they wanted that package, and I want to know why!"

"I believe I can answer that, Link." Saria's calm voice washed over the room. That, combined with the mayor who was now crying openly, cause Link to sheath his sword and turn to the sage.

"All right, tell me."

"I will, when the princess gets here. She and the Sheikah need to hear what I have to say as much as you do."

"The princess... is coming... here?" Marril's question came out between sobs, and got the attention of the other two.

"Yes, she is. And as much as I'd like to serve justice, there has already been enough blood spilled today." Link turned back to Saria. "What he did is a violation of Hyrule law. The Princess will have the authority to arrest him and take him to the castle to be tried. Until then, I'd like for him to stay here, under house arrest, if it's at all possible."

Saria nodded at Link's request. "We can arrange something, though, admittedly, we aren't warriors."

"I doubt he'll give you much trouble in his current state, and he'll probably be taken away in the morning. I'll probably be here until then, anyway. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be with my friend until the princess gets here." Saria nodded once again and Link left the home.

_A/N: Wow, six pages, not counting the notes? That's a record for this story, I think. I'm not sure if the chapters will all be as long as these last two, I usually do about five pages per chapter, about 2,300 words._

_So, next chapter, Zelda arrives in the Kokiri Village. We'll also learn what Saria knows... as if it wasn't already expected by anyone who's played Ocarina of Time. I should note that I intend to expand on the history of both Ganondorf and the events surrounding OoT, as well as the aftermath with the time reset. Much of this will be explained next chapter, though some of it will still remain a mystery until further down the road._

_And now, to reply to the reviews I've received. As I mentioned to both of you, ryttu3k and SourGummyWorms, when I replied privately, I don't know if I'll do the three way or not. I might end up with Zelda sleeping with one or both men in separate scenes. Then again, I may not have her do anything. I also fixed the spelling errors in the previous chapter. I'm not sure why I didn't notice them before I posted it, the spell checker did catch them. Then again, it also thinks Zelda and Kokiri are misspelled words._

_As always, please review and comment!_


	6. Legends and Truths

_A/N: All right, another chapter is ready to go! This one is going to give some information on what happened after OoT. I'm going to also be returning to the events that the Hero of Time endured after defeating Ganon a few more times throughout this story. It's also going to set up most of the rest of the story's plot, or at least the first half of it._

_Disclaimer: Much like Batman, I don't pwn anything, especially the rights to Legend of Zelda. If you want to get the reference, it's on youtube._

**Chapter 6 – Legends and Truths**

Link had started to fall asleep by the time Sheik and Zelda returned to the Kokiri Village. When he heard footsteps outside, he jolted awake, drawing his sword, which he'd placed next to him on the ground. This action caused Zelda, who was first entering the house, to stop and gasp in surprise. "Sorry." Link apologized quietly as he put the sword away. Zelda relaxed as he did so, and walked over to the sleeping Farron.

"How is she?" Zelda asked as she began looking the other woman over closely.

"She was asleep when I came in. She's been coughing a lot though, but no more blood that I can see." The princess nodded at Link's words, and watched and listened to the other woman's breathing, as well as anything else she could.

"Link, I hate to ask, but can you leave us alone for a while?"

Link started to protest, but then he noticed Sheik glaring at him. Sighing, the swordsman gave in and left the house to the two women. Sheik followed right behind. "So?"

"He's alive, and other than a missing tooth or two, perfectly fine." Link caught a snicker from the masked man as he spoke. "What?"

"I am impressed by your self control. From the look in your eyes when I left, I would have thought you would have at least removed a limb or two. I wouldn't have been too surprised if you'd have killed him."

Link smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You know, as much as I hate him, as much as I wanted to kill him, I realized there wouldn't be any point to doing it. I suppose it helped that he mentioned that he thought they'd leave the village alone if they found out they weren't there." Link sighed a bit and sat down on the ground, leaning against a large rock. Sheik sat next to him. Though his face was covered, Link could tell from his companion's eyes that he was happy. "What is it?"

"You saw no point in killing him? What about revenge?"

"To have him suffer in the dungeon of the castle or to live in exile, haunted by the knowledge and memories of his deeds, would be a far worse punishment then ending his life, wouldn't it?" Sheik considered this for a few moments before nodding his agreement. "Besides, I do try not to kill unless it's necessary."

"Unless it's necessary, huh? So those soldiers you shot and stabbed?"

"I was defending my home at the time. At least that's what I thought." Link shrugged. "Had I known, I wouldn't have done that." Sheik leaned against the rock, considering what Link had said. Link leaned against the rock as well, closing his eyes once more.

It wasn't very long, however, before the rest that the two men were enjoying was interrupted by Saria. "How is everything?"

"Zelda's with her right now. I don't know what she's doing." Link shrugged.

"She's going to see if she knows any medicines or spells that can help her, but first she needs to find out what's wrong with her."

"She's sick, Sheik." Link commented dryly.

"She isn't well, Link, that much is true. Weather it's sickness or something else, though, I'm not so sure." Saria's comment did little to make Link feel better about his friend's situation. Before he could say anything, though, Zelda emerged from the house. The two men immediately stood up and nodded to her. "How is she?"

"She's weak, and she's lost some blood, but I cast some spells on her to rid her of the poison within. If she can survive the night, she should make a full recovery."

"Poison?" Link did not like that word at all. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he had a strong urge to speak to Marril once again. He was stopped before he could even consider doing anything, when Zelda spoke again.

"It is a rare poison, found in a plant that grows far from here. Some people use it in small amounts as a seasoning, though if you don't have any tolerance to it, it can be quite harmful. Do you know if she's traveled to the north of Hyrule within the last couple months?"

"She was up there in the spring with several other villagers, trying to gain some new crop growing ideas from the farmers up there. She came back with a few things from the area, though I don't know what they were." Link shook his head. "And even if I did, whatever she had left would be long destroyed by now, thanks to the fire."

Zelda nodded. "This poison can get more potent if it sits for a while, if it's been since spring, there's a good chance the potency had increased to be dangerous, even if she was somewhat resistant to it. She probably didn't even realize her mistake, since the flavor doesn't change."

"At least it wasn't intentional, then." Link nodded. "Thanks, Princess."

Zelda smiled and nodded to him. "It is no problem, Link. I am glad to be able to help my people."

"Forgive me, Princess." Saria cut into the conversation. "But, if it is all right with you, I need to speak to you three."

"Of course, Miss..." Zelda was trying to search for a name, but nothing was coming to her. Of course, she'd never met Saria before, but being a princess, she'd met so many people it would be almost impossible for her to remember everyone. All the same, Saria giggled at her attempt.

"It's Saria, no 'miss' needed." She smiled and bowed to the woman, having introduced herself. "I am the Sage of the Kokiri, Princess. It is an honor to meet you."

"The Sage of... Oh!" Zelda smiled at the recognition of the title. "Perhaps I should be bowing to you, instead, then." Her lighthearted greeting made Saria giggle. She wasn't sure what to expect of the royal, but Zelda was far friendlier than she'd anticipated. "And please, you may call me Zelda." She glanced back at Link, who was standing behind her as she spoke to the Sage. "And that goes for you too, Link. I'm not that big on formalities when they aren't necessary."

"As you wish, Prince... I mean, Zelda." Link nodded to the woman. Saria couldn't help but giggle slightly at Link's wording.

"Come with me, please?" The other three nodded and followed Saria as she led them toward the south end of the village. Once the group got closer, Link noticed that Mido appeared to be guarding a tunnel that led out of the village. He nodded to Saria as they approached.

"You're really taking them there?"

"It is the best place, Mido." The young boy sighed and nodded, then moved aside to let the four pass.

Saria led the group through the tunnel. On the other side was another clearing. Unlike the village, this clearing was empty except for a large tree in the middle of it. All three strangers gasped at the sight of such an enormous plant. Link could have sworn that it had a face on it, but that was impossible, right?

Saria brought the group down the path toward the tree. It was then that they noticed a blanket had been laid out for everyone to sit on, and a few baskets were there as well. "I brought some food, since I doubt any of you have eaten yet with everything going on outside our village."

"Thank you, Saria." Link and Zelda immediately sat down and started eating some of the fruits that were in the basket. There was also bread, which the two split. Saria smiled as she watched the two. She knew Link was brought up to have manners, as she'd seen him quite often in the forest. She was amazed that Zelda didn't stand on tradition or royal right. In fact, the princess didn't act any different than the swordsman.

"You aren't going to join them?" The sage had looked over to the Sheikah who was standing nearby but not moving to partake in the offered dinner.

Sheik sighed softly in annoyance. Zelda's caravan had actually had a light lunch while they were traveling, but they hadn't eaten since then, and he was quite hungry. That said, he wasn't about to remove his mask. "Forgive me if I decline for now."

"You may take it with you and eat it later, if you want." Sheik nodded and took a few pieces of fruit and a slice of bread, tucking them into a pouch that Link somehow hadn't noticed until now.

As the two were eating, they watched Saria, waiting for her to speak. Link also kept an eye on Sheik, who he noticed wasn't trying to hide, though he was keeping an eye on the swordsman just the same. Saria, for her part, waited politely until everyone was done with the makeshift dinner before speaking.

"As I said earlier, I was, no, I still am, the Forest Sage. I am the last remaining of those who helped the Hero of Time." She glanced at the three in front of her. "I am sure that you all are aware of his legend, at least to some extent. Some of that legend is true, some of it is not. Some of it is yet untold." She seemed to be considering her words carefully. "But all of it has relevance to you three."

"How is that?" Link's curiosity got the better of him. He was aware of the legend of the Hero of Time, he even knew that he was named after the Hero. But he didn't believe the legend to be true, so he had disregarded most of it until now.

"Link, Zelda, you two are direct descendants of, as well as named after, the Hero and the Princess of Legend, respectively." Link looked at Saria in disbelief. He'd had no idea that this was possible. Zelda, for her part, already knew that the Princess of Legend was in her family, Hyrule had been ruled by it for nearly a millennium. But she had no idea that she was a direct descendant.

"Wait. The Hero never had a child. He disappeared after the time line was reset."

"I am afraid that you are wrong, Sheik, on both accounts." Saria sat down across from the three now, pausing to search the long lost memories. "The Hero did disappear for a while after the reset, yes. He was gone for a little over six months, in fact. But he did eventually return. When he did, he helped Hyrule in many ways, though he never got credit for it. He also had a daughter with a life long friend of his, though by the time she was born, he had passed. In fact, he died never knowing his lover was even bearing his child." Saria seemed genuinely sad about this fact, as she paused to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Then why didn't I know this?" Link was still confused.

"The Hero's lover was quite upset about his fate, and chose to hide the truth from her daughter. Besides, with the reset, nobody other than the Sages, the Princess, and the Hero himself remembered what he'd done. Many who were told the story thought it was made up, and the matriarch didn't want her daughter to be ridiculed for her father's deeds."

"That's not entirely true, Saria." The three Hyrulians looked around confused at the new voice. It seemed to have been placed directly in their minds, though they realized quickly that everyone had heard it, which only added to the confusion. "Ah, I apologize for my sudden interruption. I did not mean to create such confusion."

Saria, unlike the others, knew who was speaking. "What is your wish, Great Deku Tree?"

"Great Deku... the Spirit of the Forest?" Zelda looked at Saria with an even greater amount of confusion on her face, until realization dawned on her. "That's why you brought us here? To meet him?" She stood up, stepping back away from the tree, taking a look at it in awe.

"Yes, Princess. I am the Great Deku Tree. Well, the current one, at any rate." It was at this point that Link and Sheik realized what Zelda already knew. The tree they were sitting next to was the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri's guardian and the Spirit of the Forest. "The last one was cursed by the Demon King and, despite the attempts to save it by the Hero, he passed on. Before he did, he gave birth to me so that I could take his place. Sadly, I am not yet old enough or experienced enough to bear new Kokiri, so the population has declined." The tree became silent for a moment, before continuing. "But I digress, that is a matter for another time."

"Where was I wrong, Great Deku Tree?" Saria bowed before the tree slightly.

"There were others who remember the alternate time. Myself and a few... special creatures retained the knowledge of the catastrophe that the Hero and Princess averted. Though, I do not know where any of the others currently are. Perhaps along your adventures you will find them." As the Tree spoke, Link noticed that the "face" on it seemed to move slightly. Once it finished, however, Link was once again taken by confusion.

"Whose adventures?"

"The one that you three are about to embark upon." The tree groaned slightly, its branches shaking a bit as a gust of wind blew through the clearing. This caused the modestly dressed Hylians to shiver slightly. Sheik, being in a more appropriate attire, didn't seem affected, however, nor did Saria, due to being used to the gusts.

"I don't know about them, but the only adventure I intend to go on is to hunt down the creatures who destroyed my home."

"Indeed, you will do so, young Link. But in doing so, you will be helping Hyrule, and in fact, all of the world."

"How so?" Zelda was just as curious as Link was about why the three of them would save the kingdom.

"Those creatures who attacked your village were Moblins. They serve the Demon King, Ganon. Three hundred fifty years ago, Ganon came to Hyrule in the form of a Gerudo male, Ganondorf. As Ganondorf, he attempted to steal the Triforce from the Sacred Realm. He failed, and the Triforce instead was split into three. He retained the Triforce of Power, but the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom fell to the Hero and Princess of Legend."

"Ganondorf sought to reunite the three pieces, by bringing together the three hosts, then killing the other two. However, in the end, he was the one defeated." Saria picked up the story where the Deku Tree had left off. "With his last breath, Ganondorf unleashed a powerful spell that destroyed his castle in an attempt to take the others with him. Link and Zelda escaped his trap, and Ganon showed his true form. In the end, Link plunged the Master Sword into Ganon's head, stunning and weakening the beast. With the help of the Sages, Zelda was able to send Ganon into the Sacred Realm and seal him there. She then used the Ocarina of Time to turn the time line back to before Ganondorf came to power."

"Wouldn't that have undone what Link did to the King?" Link wasn't quite following, not that anyone could blame him.

"Not exactly. Due to their holding the Triforce pieces, Link, Zelda, and Ganon came to exist outside the flow of time. Thus, even though the time line was reset, Ganon was still trapped in the Sacred Realm. Because of this, and the fact that it is impossible to be in two places at once, his existence in Hyrule was removed from history, as if he'd never existed to begin with. He has remained trapped within that Realm ever since." It was obvious that the tree was a bit tired, as his words seemed to become more mumbled as he spoke.

"I still don't get what that has to do with me." Link still seemed unsure of everything.

"The Moblins, as well as others who serve the Demon King, are seeking the keys that will unlock the barriers keeping Ganondorf from returning to Hyrule. These keys are the prized possessions of the Hero, and are placed with the three non-human races that inhabit Hyrule. The Gorons have his tunic, which he created to take advantage of both Goron and Zora attributes, making him able to withstand great heat and breathe under water. The Zoras have the Hero's Shield, which he used to defend himself against the various enemies in his travels. We Kokiri have his Ocarina of Time. All three have sworn to protect the artifact at all costs, until the rightful owner can claim it." Link started to ask a question, but Saria stopped him before he could. "You prove you are the rightful owner by acquiring the item in the temple that was designed to protect it."

Sheik looked at Link with a bit of a smirk. He had suddenly realized what was going to have to happen. "You want us to get the items."

"Yes, before Ganondorf's minions do." Saria sighed. "I am sorry to have to put you through this, Link, Sheik, Zelda. However, I'm afraid there is no other way. It is only a matter of time before they are successful otherwise."

Zelda nodded, as did Sheik. They knew what they needed to do now. Link was the one who had to claim the items, but the other two were to help him along the way. Zelda then noticed that something was still bothering him. "What is it, Link?"

"Two things, really. First, what happened to the Triforce pieces?"

"They are still separated. Part of the legend is that those that are destined by the Goddesses to determine the fate of Hyrule will bear their mark and their power. I believe that both of you bear such a mark?" Though it was a question, it sounded more like a statement. Link nodded, removing the gauntlet from his left hand, showing the Triforce symbol, with the lower left triangle darker than the others. Zelda, likewise, had removed the glove on her right hand, showing the same symbol, but with the lower right triangle darker.

"You two possess the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, just as your ancestors did. Ganondorf, having never died, still has the Triforce of Power within him. The only way you can give up your pieces of the Triforce is to do so willingly, or be killed by one who possesses another."

"So, to get the full Triforce, Ganondorf must kill both of us himself?" Link was understanding now.

"Not exactly. When you die, if it is by anything other than being killed by another Triforce possessor, the Triforce passes on to someone else. Sometimes, it is family, other times, it is someone random. It is not always immediate, either. I would imagine that you two are the first ones since your ancestors to wield those pieces."

"Why is that?" Now Zelda was curious as well.

"The Triforce is the essence of the Goddesses. Those who wield it are destined to do great things. Not always good things, though." Zelda and Sheik nodded at this, though Link was still troubled. "What was the second thing?"

"Why were they after Farron? What is so special about the package I was asked to deliver?"

"Ah, yes, I did say I'd tell you about that, didn't I?" Saria smiled, blushing slightly at her own forgetfulness. "The package you possess is a replica of the Hero's Shield that was created in secret by a blacksmith in your village at the request of Marril."

"All right, but why did the Moblins want it? And why was it created?"

"It was created to be a gift for the king of Hyrule. He is unveiling a new wing in the Castle Town Museum in the spring that is dedicated to the Hero of Legend. The reason that the Moblins were after it is that they didn't know it was a fake." She sighed slightly at this revelation. "It is well known that the Kokiri, Zora, and Goron people have each taken a key used to unlock the door. It is not known who has which key, however. They assumed that you had the real shield."

Link sighed and shook his head. "I'll need to stop and get it tomorrow, to give it to you, won't I, Zelda."

"You'll need to stop and get it, yes. But you need it far more than I do. At least until you can recover the real one." She looked at Sheik for a moment. "You'll need to accompany Link on his journey. He may need the help."

Sheik nodded to the princess. "As you wish."

"What about you?"

"I am not a fighter, thus I cannot go into the temples with you two. Besides, I have duties elsewhere. However, the Ocarina of Time is a magical item. Specific songs, when played on it, trigger magic effects. Once you recover it, I will teach you a song that will allow you to speak with me, no matter where either of us are. Do not be afraid to ask me for advice or direction, Link. I will always be willing to lend an ear to your problems."

Saria nodded as well. "The Ocarina can also be used to warp from place to place when the appropriate melody is played. Once you find the warp tile, you can return there at any time by playing the song associated with that tile."

"How will I know the song to play?"

"It will be written nearby, if you search well enough." She smiled slightly, then looked up at the sky. "Ah, the moon is nearly directly overhead already. Sheik, Link, I will show you two to a place where you may rest. Zelda, there is extra room in my house, if you don't mind the smaller sized bed."

"I can make due, Saria. Thank you."

Saria smiled and nodded, then started walking away from the Deku Tree. "It is the least I can do. Oh!" She stopped suddenly. "I almost forgot. I am the Forest Sage, till death. The other five Sages have all passed on, and new ones have taken their place. You will encounter them on your journey, though they will not know they are such yet. Part of your destiny will be to awaken them as Sages, though I am not sure how you'll do so."

Link shook his head, sighing once more. Saria smiled to him and led the group out of the Deku Tree's clearing and back into the village. She led Sheik and Link to a tree house that was across the stream from where Farron was resting. "This house hasn't been occupied in a long time, though we do keep it tidy. There is plenty of room for both of you, however, I'm afraid the one bed in there is too short for either of you to lay on comfortably. There are also blankets in the closet, you may use as many as you wish."

"Thank you, Saria." Sheik nodded to her and started to climb the ladder to the house.

"Thanks, for everything. I hope one day I can repay you." Link smiled and nodded to her as well, before climbing up.

"It was nothing. Good night, you two." Saria waved at the two men, who disappeared inside the house, before leading Zelda to her home next door. "I hope they'll get along better than they have until now."

"They will, it is their destiny." Zelda's comment stopped Saria in her tracks. Sighing once more, she sat down on her bed. Her sudden change in emotions didn't go unnoticed by the Princess. "What is it?"

"I knew the Hero, I raised him from an infant." She sighed, staring out the door into the night, as she became lost in her memories. "Your ancestor said the same thing to me when I asked if he'd be all right when the time line was reset."

"He wasn't?"

"He was lost for a long time. His fairy left him after the reset. He ended up disappearing for nearly a year looking for her. They eventually found each other once more and were nearly inseparable after that, right up until..." She started crying. "When he met his fate, she met it with him."

"I'm sorry." Zelda sat down next to the Sage, comforting her. "He did what he believed to be the right thing."

"Oh, it was the right thing to do. That doesn't make it any less painful to bear. He was like a son to me, after all." Zelda nodded to her and continued comforting her until she noticed the young girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Smiling, the princess laid the girl down in the bed, before getting some blankets to make a sleeping area of her own.

"Well, at least there's two floors." Link shrugged as he looked around the house. There was a bed on what appeared to be an overhang on the floor above the entrance, with another ladder leading up to that area. "Which do you want?"

"I'll take upstairs. That way I can wake you up in the morning."

Link immediately didn't like the sound of that. "How early in the morning?"

"That'll depend on how much exercise I want to get before we head out." The two men became quiet as they arranged the blankets they found in such a way they could sleep on the wood floor comfortably.

"So, where are we going first?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to ask Zelda and Saria their opinions in the morning. Good night, Link."

"Good night, Sheik." With that, both men made their beds and fell asleep.

_A/N: Holy crap! Eight pages without Author's Notes! Then again, there was a lot of information in this chapter, so hopefully it was worth it. I also hope I didn't get TOO long winded. So, next chapter, Link and Sheik get Link's shield, and start for their first temple._

_I won't be going through the temples room by room, that would get boring fast, especially since I'm making up the temples, enemies, and bosses as I go along. That said, I will have some scenes within the temples, usually interactions between the heroes, or a particular puzzle or enemy that they're facing. I'll probably be doing most, if not all, the boss fights though. I have a few that I hope you'll like._

_Also, to my reviewers: Thank you, ryttu3k, SourGummyWorms, and Ciel Orihara. I'd intended to post this over the past weekend, but I got delayed, unfortunately._

_As always, please review and comment!_


End file.
